cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pud Mekk
REWRITING PAGE COMPLETELY GG - WILL TAKE A FEW DECADES Pud 'Flamer' Mekk was a Trandoshan who was born in the Prosstang Estate to Kavash and Hako Mekk in 67 BBY. His older brother, Jaelen, was inducted into the Jedi Order before Pud was born. insert story building friendship of Pud and Hail here never.jpg Battle of Galidraan The Briefing - Prologue Silas Geessil began the briefing. "Sol'yk will destroy the communications relay in sector G-9. T'adyc will go to sector G-10 and sieze the village there. You will rescue the hostages in and around that settlement. Ehnyc will pillage the village and mines in and around sector E-3. I will notify each platoon's captain of the next objectives. He then called the platoons over to him one by one to discuss the finer details of the plan. "Ghela, get your men over here at once." Silas barked.The platoon marched over. "Atin squad, you will be suppressing the enemy from the rooftops. Beskar, engage the enemy in close to mid-ranged firefights. Cin, you will support Beskar with your heavy weapons. You must drive back the enemy in your sector to relieve pressure from the other platoons and allow them to complete their vital missions. Am I understood?" "Yes sir" The platoon replied with resounding confidence. With that, they turned and got ready to land on the planet. ADD MORE HERE "See you on the other side", Pud said to Hail Ciryc'iviin, his old friend. Jerrod Keebnak, Pud, Kug Raukko, Dero Ridden, Lilli Mookk and Urrosk Hawxxxon boarded their shuttle. Day 1: Landing - Communications, Rescue and Rendezvous FIX THIS "One minute till we land" Pud heard the pilot yell. Jerrod Keebnak instructed everyone to get ready. Pud checked that his HUD was fully operational. He then checked his equipment. "Gas capsules, check. Plasma coils, check. Viroblades, check." The pilot's voice came again. "10 seconds." Words of luck were exchanged between the soldiers. "3...2..." The red light changed to green "1...Go." Everyone piled out. Lasers bounced off the Mandalorian's armour, but they kept going. "We are experiencing heavy resistance." Ghela yelled into her comm. "We need rein-----" It cut out. Pud tried to raise her on the comms, but she wasn't responding. Her name turned red on the HUD. "Beskar Squad, hold your ground!"Jerrod screamed into his comm. "Kug, watch out!" Kug Raukko ran into a building, but stepped on a mine. The building collapsed around him. His name on the HUD flickered red. Dust shot into the air, spraying everyone with debris and shrapnel. Out of the cloud of dust three militia members charged through, hacking and cleaving at the Mandalorians. One swung at Pud, he easily blocked and dispatched him with his knife. Another charged at him, but Pud shattered their knee with one kick. The last militia member slashed at Pud's helm. The visor shattered and Pud torched the person's head with his wrist-mounted flamethrower. Pud cast his helmet to the ground and Day 2: Day 3: Day 4: Survival The Convention of the Clans (25 BBY) The Clone Wars Enlistment - Prologue Pud's eyes snapped open. He was coated in a slick layer of sweat. Rolling over in his bed to check the time, he felt a sharp pain in his side. Looking down, the Trandoshan noticed a knife sticking out of his gut. He tore it out of his ashen grey skin and tossed it into the corner of his apartment. Blood sprayed across his bed, coating it in a sickly crimson. Oblivious to his agony, he got out of bed and limped towards his holoprojector and switched it on. A large picture of the Supreme Chancellor emerged proclaiming the Republic's declaration of war upon the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Surprised by this sudden announcement, Pud ran to his window and looked out upon the packed streets. Hundreds of men lined the street, queing to enlist in the Grand Army of the Republic. As he was recently unemployed, Pud made a quick decision to do his duty to his Republic. He grabbed his blue jacket and quickly strode to the enlistment centre. After several hours of waiting in line a booming voice echoed, "NEXT". Pud walked up to the Republic administrator. "Name?" The recruiter inquired. "Pud Mekk" He hissed back. "Trandoshan..what is your age?" "45" Pud replied prudently. "You will be called up tomorrow morning and expected to serve until this war is won. You will train for the first three months with Training Division 14 and then you will be reassigned to the Nickname Squad and deployed on the frontlines. Understood?" "Yes sir," Pud sighed back. He shuffled away, returning to his dark appartment to pack his things and to rest. Siege of Skako Desolation of Drongar Hunt on Hypori Recruitment on Ryloth Landing on Lothal Rise of the Empire Rhodan Civil War Imperial Protectorate Liberation Fall Of The Empire Relationships lol Jaelen Mekk Jaelen was Puds older brother. He was a prestigious Jedi knight but mysteriously vanished on a mission in the Hypori system. During the height of the clone wars, pud hunts him down. Ravash Kaladashi why Randolph Disraeli bleach Commander Skarr not yet Equipment Gallery ' ' cry.gif Pud Pud Pud Category:Mandalorian Category:Trandoshans Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Prosstang Category:Sith Category:True Mandalorian Category:Member Category:The nickname squad Category:Captain Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Galactic Civil War Veteran Category:Brotherhood Category:Mekk Syndicate Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire